


In Which Saya is Concerned (line art by Erin_C, colour by WolfenKahlon)

by One_Possible_Erin, WolfenKahlon



Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Possible_Erin/pseuds/One_Possible_Erin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenKahlon/pseuds/WolfenKahlon
Summary: My colouring of Erin_C's line art of Saya looking very concerned about Haji's health.





	In Which Saya is Concerned (line art by Erin_C, colour by WolfenKahlon)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In which Saya is Concerned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661799) by [One_Possible_Erin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Possible_Erin/pseuds/One_Possible_Erin). 



> Erin_C's line art can also be found on AO3 if you follow the Inspired by link above. (Well, if Erin_C has found better image hosting yet). This colour version was originally on my Livejournal, unfortunately both LJ and Photobucket have failed me, much as ImageShack has failed Erin_C.


End file.
